<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Saturday Thing by tobiyos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309721">It's a Saturday Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos'>tobiyos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, bottom mishima yuuki, mishima with a degradation king, switch ren amamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all so busy during the week that it’s almost impossible to coordinate three busy schedules, but Saturday is generous enough that it gives and gives and gives, so that Ren can sit back for once and <i>take.<i></i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Saturday Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOOO BOY.</p><p>I am back on my Mishima/Akiren/Ryuji bullshit y'all. I love this ship so much. Kinktober day 31 was a "free day" which I took to mean smash a bunch of kinks together and make the most self indulgent, sappy, poly bullshit that one idiot can dream up. And I did that. Happy Halloween!!</p><p>Kinktober day 31: Free day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Saturday thing.</p><p>Not an <em>every</em> Saturday thing—Ren knows they’re three healthy adult men but <em>every </em>Saturday might actually kill them. It’s a <em>Saturday</em> thing because Ryuji comes home exhausted on Fridays, Mishima gets out of practice Sunday mornings, and Ren keeps up with his coursework just enough to make it happen. It’s good. It’s a system.</p><p>It’s the best, actually, when Ryuji bursts through the door, and Ren hears Mishima giggle, and his chest goes all soft and fluttery and sappy at the sound of both of his boyfriends dicking around in the door of their apartment.</p><p>“Where’s my boyfriend?” Ryuji shouts, and he hears Mishima shushing him through laughter, and the sound of their apartment door closing.</p><p>Ren throws an arm over the back of the couch and tips his head back with a grin. “You’ve got one with you.”</p><p>“We’re home!” Mishima says lightly, the tap of his feet falling gently on the floor before Ren feels fingers pushing his bangs back, and there’s the unmistakable feeling of Mishima’s lips on his skin. He could tell them apart by touch alone—Mishima’s lips are a little thinner, always slightly chapped, and Ryuji almost always shocks him when they touch, and he takes greedily, quickly.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Ren purrs, leaning back into the way Mishima’s hands feel on his skin. He’d come home to an empty apartment after his lecture, Mishima already off to practice and Ryuji still slaving away at his part-time job. He was working on an essay when Ryuji had texted (with plenty of emojis) to say that he was picking Mishima up on his way home.</p><p>Ren slides his laptop off of his lap because he knows what’s coming next, laughs as Ryuji throws himself over the arm of the couch to stretch out in Ren’s lap. “Did ya miss us?”</p><p>Ren leans down and presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I always do.”</p><p>“We brought groceries!” Mishima shouts from the kitchen. “How do you feel about making Ren’s Famous Curry?”</p><p>“It’s Sojiro’s,” Ren says, combing his hands through Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji hums like it’s the first time, mouth ticking up into a please smile. Ren flicks him on the nose and thinks, <em>spoiled</em>. “Which he admits he stole from Futaba’s mom.”</p><p>He can almost hear Mishima’s eye roll. “Yeah, babe, I’m aware. But can you make it?”</p><p>“Didn’t your coach tell you to lay off the carbs?” Ryuji shouts.</p><p>There’s an abrupt pause of all sound in the kitchen before Mishima yells back, “I get cheat days!”</p><p>Ren sighs. He loves it here.</p><p>Mishima helps him cook, and Ryuji rattles off the stories of the athletic store he works in (“She tried to pay entirely in coins! I was like, lady, you’ve bought at least three hundred dollars of expensive yoga equipment, I physically <em>cannot </em>count this.”) Mishima counters with the harrowing tales of a professional volleyball player, (“Hikaru is a <em>nightmare</em> when he gets worked up. I’ve never seen a division one setter throw a <em>tantrum</em> before but life sure moves us in strange directions.”) and Ren listens, and laughs, and wraps his arms around Mishima’s waist to kiss him on the back of his neck while he stirs ingredients.</p><p>They eat in front of the TV, and Ren and Ryuji argue over who’s going to win the reality show that started as background noise and slowly became their major focus. He feels so happy, the way he always does when they get alone time like this, and when Ryuji crawls into his lap, he manages to remember it’s Saturday.</p><p>He smiles as Ryuji kisses him, slides the edges of his fingers up the bottom of Ryuji’s shirt and lets Ryuji suck gently on his tongue with a pleased little noise. He’s got his fingers tangled in the curls on the back of Ren’s head, his body pressing forward like he’s trying to slot every part of themselves together with no space in between.</p><p>They’re all so busy during the week that it’s almost impossible to coordinate three busy schedules, but Saturday is generous enough that it gives and gives and gives, so that Ren can sit back for once and <em>take</em>.</p><p>Another distinct weight settles against the tops Ren’s legs before he feels more fingers against his, playing together over Ryuji’s soft skin.</p><p>Ren has to stop from laughing at the gentle purring noise Ryuji makes when Mishima bites his neck lightly, the fingers he has fitted under Ren’s lifting so he can scratch slowly up Ryuji’s sides with his short nails. Ryuji’s mouth goes softer, a little more pliant as Mishima keeps peppering kisses into his skin. Ren loves it, because he loves kissing Ryuji until he’s pliant and easy, pupils big and blown wide and lips bitten red. He looks so comfortable pushed between them, and he feels comfortable too, the arms around Ren’s neck loosening the further up Ryuji’s neck Mishima kisses. Ren kisses Ryuji slow and intimate until Ryuji is whining for it, tugging Ren closer by the arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>Eventually, he has to pull away, just to watch the way Ryuji lean back into Mishima’s chest, Mishima’s hands move gently under his shitty work shirt, like he’s sculpting a masterpiece. Ryuji shudders, and Ren puts his hands on his hips to hold him still. They’ve got so much time, but they’re used to having to rush so fast, so he holds Ryuji still and forces him to slow down, to pant and gaze at Ren with half-open dark eyes as Mishima bites across his shoulders.</p><p>“You’re gonna have marks,” Ren says quietly, reaching up to thumb gently over a bruise already forming low on Ryuji’s skin. It’s a pretty purple, shaped like Mishima’s small mouth, and Ren watches Ryuji shiver when his finger sinks into it gently. “You always looked so pretty with bruises.”</p><p>“<em>Ren</em>,” Ryuji whines, voice going high with a gasp when Mishima licks a long messy stripe up his neck.</p><p>Mishima flutters his eyes open slowly, the hand he’d had resting low on Ryuji’s stomach slipping out of his shirt to stroke gently at Ren’s thigh. “We should move to the bedroom,” he says, mouth opening on a sigh as Ryuji tips his head to the side and nuzzles at his cheek with his nose.</p><p>Ren squeezes the hands he has on Ryuji’s waist and smiles. “We’ve got time.”</p><p>--</p><p>Ren adjusts the hold he has on Ryuji’s ankle to curl the fingers of his other hand. He hears Ryuji moan, legs drawing tight around Ren’s head, though the sound is slightly muffled by Mishima and the powerful thighs supporting him on the couch cushion so he can grind against Ryuji’s face.</p><p>“I love you,” Ren says, and presses a kiss to one of Ryuji’s thighs. He’s usually the first to break, bless his heart, and Ren thinks Ryuji might be crying when he curls his fingers into his prostate again, the legs by Ren’s face flexing like he’s trying not to crush Ren’s head. God, he’s fucking beautiful with his flushed chest and his shirt hiked up to his shoulders, toned stomach flexing under the hand Mishima has thrown back to steady himself. “Come on, angel,” he murmurs, and presses another too soft kiss to the too sensitive skin on the inside of Ryuji’s thigh.</p><p>Ryuji whines again, and Mishima’s hips twitch back, his mouth falling open on a drawn out moan. He wishes he could see his face, the way he bites down on his lip when he feels <em>really </em>god, sweaty hair hanging off of his forehead. Ryuji’s hand flexes around Mishima’s thigh and Mishima throws his head back with a near shout, legs starting to shake as he drops his weight back a little better. Ren wishes he could see his face but <em>god</em> if he doesn’t like his ass, how Ryuji slides his hands up Mishima’s thighs to let it spill over his fingers.</p><p>Ren pumps his fingers in and out of Ryuji slowly, glancing up at his cock sitting flushed and hard against his stomach, spilling precum onto the fine layer of dark hair Ryuji has. His cock is as pretty as he is, long and thick, and he kind of wants to sit on it, but he wants this <em>more</em>, wants to watch Mishima come apart and Ryuji struggle to stave off his own orgasm, even without Ren touching him.</p><p>“Yuuuki,” Ren drawls, and shocks a groan out of Ryuji with a particularly merciless thrust. Mishima turns to look over his shoulder and Ren’s breath catches, still unused to the way he blinks big, tear sticky eyes. “Oh, you’re such a <em>slut</em>. The neighbors can probably hear how loud you are, you know.”</p><p>Mishima groans, loudly, and tosses his head back. His hips twitching across Ryuji’s face again. “<em>Ngh</em>! <em>Ren</em>—”</p><p>“Does it feel that good?” He teases. “Wish you could just sit on Ryuji’s face all day, keep yourself full with his cock?”</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em> I-I’m… I <em>don’t</em>.”</p><p>“Yes, you do,” Ren sings, and leans forward more, stretches Ryuji’s leg towards his stomach. “Maybe if you beg, I’ll suck your cock. Do you want that? Are you so <em>needy</em> you want me to give up on Ryuji and let you fuck my throat raw?”</p><p>“N-no!” Mishima whines. “’m not selfish, I, <em>ah</em>, I’m not a s-slut, just want you to—oh, <em>shit</em> Ryuji.”</p><p>Ren likes this game, balancing sex between Mishima and Ryuji and the ways they come undone. Mishima wants to be knocked down and Ryuji wants to be built up, and Ren tugs on their strings to fuck with them both.</p><p>“You’re doing <em>so</em> good, Ryuji,” Ren purrs, and scissors the fingers inside of him apart, pulling another low sound out of Ryuji. “Yuuki is all pretty and flushed, it’s like you were <em>made</em> for this.”</p><p>Ryuji’s back arches off of the couch when he comes, Ren reaching out a belated hand to stroke him through his orgasm, pumping his hand over Ryuji’s dick until he’s whining and oversensitive. He can hear Ryuji still groaning, his legs still twitching as Mishima drops back down on his face with a groan, body snapping tight like a string.</p><p>--</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>!”</p><p>Ren tries to hold the smile off of his face when he swallows Mishima down again, jaw tight from the effort. His own cock is dripping wet between his thighs, and Mishima’s is coated and spit in precum in his mouth, his hand fisted too hard in Ren’s hair. Mishima knows that’s how he likes it, and the sharp tug that pulls him off the head of Mishima’s dick again makes him keen, his hands sliding higher up Mishima’s thighs.</p><p>Ren eyes flicks his eyes up Mishima’s face for a second, cataloging how hazy his gaze is, the too slow blink of his eyes. Oh, he’s so close Ren can <em>feel </em>it, his stomach dropping at the way Mishima whimpers when Ren licks at the side of his cock without swallowing him down again, pushing him just a bit closer to the edge. Ryuji kisses Mishima’s collarbone and pushes Mishima’s legs wider where they’re hooked over his knees.</p><p>Mishima pushes at his head when Ren goes to put his mouth back over Ren’s cock, and Ren whines embarrassingly, glancing up with a pout.</p><p>“Just a—Just a second, Ren,” he pants, and Ren growls when the hands push at his head again, keeping him just close enough to lick over Mishima’s sensitive skin without actually getting his mouth around him. It’s <em>frustrating</em> and Ren wants to flip Mishima over and fuck him into the couch until he’s begging for more, more, more. “I wanna—” he starts, and his eyes go wide when Ryuji leans forward and whispers something in his ear. Ryuji’s hand slides off of Mishima’s thigh to touch gently at the side of Ren’s head and he leans into it, tampering down on the need simmering hot and uncomfortable low in his stomach.</p><p>Whatever he said makes Mishima groan, and the hand on Ren’s hair eases enough for him to go at it sideways, trying to see if he can wrap his tongue around Mishima’s cock like a vice.</p><p>“Oh <em>fuck,</em> Ren, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna <em>come</em>,” Mishima gasps, and Ren pulls off of him with a pop, just for a moment, long enough for him to hear Mishima take a deep, shuddering breath, and then he swallows Mishima down in one move, nestling his nose against his hip bone and Mishima comes with a shout, pulling Ren’s hair so hard his eyes roll back in his head.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>!” Mishima cries, his voice going so high it breaks. Ren feels heat in his stomach at the sound. “Nnn, <em>ah</em>, fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s so good, it’s <em>good</em>, Ryuji <em>kiss me</em>, kiss me, <em>please</em>—”</p><p>Ren pants hard though his nose as he swallows around Mishima’s softening cock, mouth tangy with the taste of his come. Mishima whines when Ren pulls off, and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s over-sensitive or what, but he loves it, reaches down and pulls at Mishima’s dick just to get another half-pained reaction out of him.</p><p>“Bedroom?” Mishima pants out valiantly. Ren glances at the wall on the clock. It’s only ten. They’ve got a few more hours in them at least.</p><p>“Not yet,” Ryuji says, with a kiss on his temple. A finger catches on Ren’s chin and tilts his face up so he can see the delighted smile on Ryuji’s face. “Somebody still hasn’t come.”</p><p>--</p><p>Ryuji pushes him chest first over the back of the couch and Mishima coaxes him into fucking his face, holding Ren by the hips as he kneels in the cushions. He’s hard again, Ren can see, through the half-undone pants lose on his hips, but he’s not touching, just holding Ren’s thighs gently as he rocks into his mouth. It feels fucking <em>amazing</em>, Mishima’s tiny mouth and the way he groans and chokes around Ren’s cock, spit sliding messily down his chin. He lets Ryuji pull him forward until his cock is just <em>stuck</em>, nestled as far back in Mishima’s through as he can go, his tongue flexing helplessly in his mouth.</p><p>Ryuji puts two fingers against his lips and Ren looks up with a questioning noise, wondering why he’s going so slow.</p><p>“You want something, you gotta ask for it,” Ryuji says, and Ren swallows around his fingers, tongue hanging half out of his mouth. He feels Mishima scratch down the side of his hips, but he’s not telling him to stop yet.</p><p>“Ren,” Ryuji says again, and Ren focuses back on him, the hard way his face is set. He thinks it’s a good look on him almost deliriously, as Ryuji’s fingers push back further in his throat. “Ask.”</p><p>“Hit me,” he slurs around the fingers in his mouth, and Ryuji doesn’t even let a second pass, backhanding Ren across the cheek and then gripping his chin with the same hand. It doesn’t feel like anything and then it blooms red hot and Ren moans, loud and unashamed, grateful when Ryuji puts his fingers back in his mouth and does it again.</p><p>Ren can feel himself drooling out of the corner of his mouth, and his hips twitch, burying his dick further back in Mishima’s throat. It makes him whine around Ren’s cock desperately, his hands reaching up to urge Ren impossibly deeper. <em>Fuck</em>, he’s so close it’s starting to hurt, thighs trembling as he holds himself up. He can’t yet though, not yet, not until Ryuji hits him <em>again, and again and again</em>—</p><p>Ryuji doesn’t hit him again though, not even when Ren turns big teary eyes up in his direction and slips his tongue between Ryuji’s fingers. “Ask,” Ryuji repeats.</p><p>“<em>Pleashe?</em>” Ren whines, orgasm starting to curl tight in his stomach. He feels good, safe warm and alight, hips fucking him into Mishima’s mouth without his say so.</p><p>“Please, what?” Ryuji asks, and pulls his spit covered fingers out of Ren’s mouth to slide them over his lips.</p><p>Ren whines and leans forward for them, chants, “Please, hit me, Ryuji, I want it, I want <em>you—”</em></p><p>Ryuji smacks him hard across the face and Ren’s back bows as he comes into Mishima’s mouth, buried deep in his throat. He has half a mind to feel bad but he <em>really</em> can’t, not when Mishima is gagging for it, making high noises with his mouth still wrapped around Ren’s dick.</p><p>Ryuji holds him by the face as he relaxes onto the back of the sofa, and Mishima doesn’t move, mouth still wrapped tight around his dick.</p><p>Ryuji sighs happily. “<em>Now,</em> we can go to the bedroom.”</p><p>--</p><p>They don’t make it to the bedroom. They make it to the wall right outside of the open door to their bedroom, Mishima up on his toes as Ren fucks his tongue into his mouth. He hauls him up with a grunt, and Mishima giggles as he wraps his legs around Ren’s hips.</p><p>Mishima has bulked up impressively in the years since high school—Ren supposes professional volleyball will do that to you, as he traces over the bulging muscles in Mishima’s legs with a purr.</p><p>He feels Ryuji slide up close behind him and grind his erection into Ren’s ass until he’s gasping against Mishima’s shoulder, trying not to crush him against the wall.</p><p>“Why can’t we ever make it to the bedroom when we do this?” Mishima says around a laugh.</p><p>Ren winces, remembering how sore he’d been when Ryuji fucked him over the isle in their kitchen, and how pissed he’d been when Mishima had overseen the cleaning efforts the next day.</p><p>“We get there eventually,” Ryuji hums, grabbing Ren’s hips just under Mishima’s legs. There’s a kiss to the back of Ren’s ear that makes him shiver, and then Ryuji’s thumbs are pressing low on his spine, massaging over his backside. “Can I fuck you against the wall?” he asks quietly, and Ren moans, throwing a hand out to steady himself against the door frame.</p><p>“You’re gonna crush Mishima,” Ren says, which means <em>yes</em>.</p><p>“I can hang on,” Mishima purrs, which doesn’t at all assuage his fears that Ryuji is going to fuck him so hard he’s going to give one of them a very embarrassing concussion. Again.</p><p>Ryuji darts away to grab the lube from where Ren left it on the table, and Ren happily returns to mouthing kisses down Mishima’s neck, hauling him up by the ass when he starts to slip. He hums pleasantly when Ryuji returns, and eases Ren’s pants down onto the floor. They’re all in various states of undress now, Ryuji missing a shirt, Mishima only in his boxers, and now Ren is pants-less, ass out in their hallway. He giggles a little bit, and makes a low sound when Ryuji slips a finger inside of him easily.</p><p>“Oh, you bastard,” Ryuji huffs against his neck.</p><p>“I told you I missed you guys,” Ren says, and pushes back against his finger. He never knows which Saturday is best for all three of them, but he usually has some idea, had worked himself open earlier when he’d had the house to himself, imagining Ryuji and Mishima’s fingers instead of his own.</p><p>Ryuji nudges a second finger inside of him and Ren whines, presses Mishima harder up against the wall. He can feel Mishima’s dick getting hard against his stomach again, and he really wants to reach down and touch, but if he doesn’t keep one hand on Mishima and one on the wall, they’re going down.</p><p>“Ryu-<em>Ryuji</em>,” Ren pants, and digs his teeth particularly hard into Mishima’s neck. “Fuck, babe, come on, I told you I was ready.”</p><p>“I know,” Ryuji coos, and there’s another kiss at the back of his neck, another slow pump of Ren’s fingers inside of him. “I like hearing you say my name, though.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Ren sighs, when Ryuji’s fingers ghost over his prostate, just enough sensation to have his fingers curling and uncurling on the wall. “I’d say it more if you got it over with and put it inside me already.” He hears Mishima laugh, opens his eyes to him snickering quietly. “Hush,” he snaps gently. “Your ass is officially next on the chopping board.”</p><p>“Noooo,” Mishima whines. “I like going last!”</p><p>“Don’t be heartless, Ren,” Ryuji says, and Ren shivers when his fingers slide out easy, a slick hand coming to rest on his hip. “You know Mishima likes it when we’re too tired to go fast. You want it slow, don’t you, Yuuki?”</p><p>“Damn it,” Mishima sighs, and presses his forehead to Ren’s when Ren groans, the tip of Ryuji’s cock starting to push inside of his hole. “Maybe I do want to be next.”</p><p>“That’s it,” Ryuji says, and splits Ren open from the inside. Ren likes his dick, long and pretty, but <em>fuck</em> if he isn’t thick, and Ren really doesn’t know how many hours it’s been since he was actually stretching himself, but Ryuji is just on the right side of pain to have Ren’s breath hitching, chest pushing tight against Mishima’s as Ryuji crowds them against the wall. Ryuji groans, and Ren feels him finally bottom out, hips pressed firm against Ren’s ass.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>,” Ren whines, and Mishima laughs against his chest, the arms he has thrown around Ren’s neck squeezing tight. He’s not moving though, just grinding his hips in slow circles and panting into Ren’s ear. “Ryu-<em>ah</em>, Ryuji Sakamoto you will fuck me <em>now</em>, or I am taking Mishima and leaving.”</p><p>“Who gets custody over the fish tank?” Ryuji asks with a grunt, pulling out slowly only to slide back in fast, and Ren’s groan is echoed by Mishima’s. He can feel it vibrate through his body, Mishima whining somewhere low in his chest.</p><p>“They’re <em>my</em> fish,” Mishima gasps, and Ren nips at his neck, and then moves up to kiss his mouth.</p><p>Ryuji holds him by the hips and fucks him slowly, so deep Ren feels like he can’t breathe around Ryuji’s cock. “Ngh, y-you, f-fuck, I’m the only one that feeds them,” Ren pants, and curls his hand into a fist against the wall. “Mishima, get down, I wanna, I w-want—”</p><p>“Yeah, yes,” Mishima says, sliding his legs off of Ren’s leg to hop down. Before he gets the whole way, Ren holds him by the thigh, keeps him spread out so that when Mishima’s other leg touches the ground, Ryuji’s next thrust knocks their hips together.</p><p>Ren hisses, the weeping head of his cock rubbing against Mishima’s underwear, already wet with come. “Harder,” Ren gasps out, and bucks his hips backwards. “<em>Ryuji</em>, harder.”</p><p>Ryuji growls, and his grip goes bruising, and Ren thinks <em>yes, yes</em>, a second before all of his thoughts white out and Ryuji fucks him so hard his teeth rattle. He braces the hand on the wall <em>hard</em>, and uses the other to grind Mishima’s hips against his, until Mishima reaches up and slots their mouth together so crushingly he’s hard pressed to decide what feels better—the warm, inviting heat of Mishima’s mouth or the intense pressure of Ryuji inside of him.</p><p>“Oh, oh, f-fuck I’m gonna come again, <em>please</em>,” Ren babbles, and Ryuji adjusts his grip and fixes his angle a little bit so that Ren sees stars, chases his orgasm hard against Mishima’s cock. Ryuji slams in hard, one good time, and Ren shouts and comes, groaning someone’s name, though he’s not sure which. It’s more intense than the last one, pushes little gasps out of his chest with every intense wave that hits him until he’s slumping over Mishima, barely still on his feet.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ren groans when he finds his voice. “You two are going to kill me.”</p><p>“Bed. Room.” Mishima growls, and Ren reaches back to grab Ryuji by the arm to pull him into the bedroom with him.</p><p>--</p><p>“Hi,” Ren says, and reaches up to push a bit of Mishima’s hair away from his forehead.</p><p>“H-<em>mngf!”</em> Mishima says back, eyes fluttering closed when Ryuji pushes into him. They’ve somehow, miraculously, ended up on the floor directly in front of the bed instead of on top of it, which Ren counts as progress. He holds Mishima by the face and delights when some of his tears slip from his cheeks onto Ren’s face. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get hard for a while, but he certainly is trying.</p><p>Mishima pants, and his arms give out, and his face dropping directly into Ren’s neck. Ren glances over his shoulder at Ryuji, working his hips hard and fast, arm muscles straining from where he’s holding Mishima by the hips. “Ryuji, Ryuji,” Mishima cries. “F-feels so good!”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ryuji says, and snaps his hips hard, and waits, and Mishima <em>cries</em>, his body racking around sobs. Ryuji just does it again, drawing out the time in between snaps of his hips until Mishima is reaching out to fist a hand in the blankets at the end of the bed. He’ll probably pull them out of place, but it’s not like it would be better if they were actually <em>in</em> the bed.</p><p>“’s so good,” Mishima slurs. “Ren, Ren kiss me, please, I want you to kiss me—”</p><p>Ren cuts him off with a kiss, and Ryuji laughs, body bending forward over Mishima’s back. “You sound like a whore, baby.”</p><p>Mishima groans into Ren’s mouth, and Ryuji just keeps fucking him through it mecilessly. Ren feels Mishima yelp, and then he’s being maneuvered up, so Ryuji can press his back flush to Mishima’s chest. They’re both probably going to have burns from the carpet, but Ren thinks it’s worth it, from the way Mishima puts his body on display, stomach muscles tight and body flushed.</p><p>Ren watches Ryuji press a kiss to the edge of Mishima’s hair. “You showing off to Ren?” he asks lowly, and <em>fuck</em> if his voice doesn’t always do something to Ren, has arousal pooling warm in his stomach. “He’s gonna watch you come all over yourself without me touching you. ‘s that what you want?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>!” Mishima hiccups, beautiful body arching backwards. Ren wants to reach out and touch, to drag his hands down the sheen of sweat on Mishima’s chest and wrap a hand around his dick, but he also wants to see him cry, to watch Ryuji break him down. “<em>W-wait</em>,” Mishima gasps suddenly. “I c-can’t, oh god, fuck, I can’t come untouched wait, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“You gotta,” Ryuji presses, and his hand slides from Mishima’s hip over his stomach, right above where his dick is hanging heavy. “Think how pretty you’ll look, flushed all the way from here,” he drags his thumb suddenly against the base of Mishima’s dick and Mishima <em>shouts</em>, a hand going up to hold Ryuji by the back of his neck, “to here.” His hand moves up Mishima’s chest towards his neck, and he gives a good, tight squeeze that makes Mishima groan, his dick giving a little twitch.</p><p>Ren is very content to just sit back and watch, especially as Mishima works closer to orgasm, Ryuji’s hand switching between squeezing around his neck and dipping down to thumb over his nipples as he fucks him loud and dirty.</p><p>Mishima is near yelling, babbling incoherently and Ryuji grinds against him from behind, pressing against his neck. “Fuck, you’d do this for anyone, huh, Yuuki? Let us bend you over in front of some stranger and gag for it.”</p><p>Mishima wails when he comes, body pulling tights and ab muscles going hard, and Ren aches, even if his cock is still only half hard.</p><p>“Oh, f-fuck, oh shit!” Mishima whines, when some of his breath comes back to him, but he must still be coming, body twitching as Ryuji holds him upright.</p><p>“Look at how much he <em>likes</em> this,” Ryuji says into Mishima’s ear, and his whole body bucks again in Ryuji’s hold, more come spurting weakly out of his dick.</p><p>By the time he seems to even out, he looks exhausted, and Ren catches him when Ryuji lets go, pulls Mishima into his shoulders.</p><p>“What f-f-fuckin’ time is it?” Mishima slurs, and Ren watches Ryuji arch up a little bit to look over their bed.</p><p>“Like… two?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Mishima sighs.</p><p>--</p><p>They hit four am, and finally start to slow down.</p><p>“H-how many?” Ren says, mouthing across Ryuji’s cock quietly. Somehow, Ryuji is still hard, though it seems to be by sheer force of will. Ren gets it though, especially when his mouth touches Mishima’s over the head of Ryuji’s cock.</p><p>Ryuji moans, and tips his head back. “Mishima is at five, and you ‘n me are still at f-four.”</p><p>“Motherfucker,” Ren sighs, but arches his back when Ryuji pushes his fingers inside of his ass a little harder. Ren knows he’s just pushing his own come around, but he doesn’t really have the capacity to be mad, just keeps sucking gently at Ryuji’s cock, pausing on occasion to suck Mishima’s tongue. He feels languid, spread out across their bed with his head in Ryuji’s lap. “I think my dick is going to fall off.”</p><p>“I feel fine,” Mishima says happily, humming around Ryuji’s cock gently. Even if he says he’s fine, he looks a mess, hair sticking up in every direction and covered in come, sweat, and his own tears. He’s knelt between Ryuji’s legs on the edge of the bed, and Ren can just see the tip of his dick. Ren thinks he looks hot as shit, but getting hard right now seems like an Olympic sport. He’ll stick to the dick sucking for the moment, thank you very much.</p><p>“You’re a pro athlete,” Ryuji huffs. “Us lowly university students can’t match your stamina.”</p><p>“I’m going to start making you guys come to personal training with me,” Mishima says, with a nip to Ryuji’s legs. He’s such a biter—Ren is sure they’ll be fending off questions about why it looks like they got mauled by a bear for weeks. The nail marks between his shoulder blades are still stinging.</p><p>“Don’t think your team is paying for your trainer for you to share with your boyfriends,” Ryuji sighs, and reaches out to stroke his fingers through Mishima’s hair.</p><p>“Oh, Carrie-san would love you guys! I talk about you when we work out anyway.”</p><p>“Oh, man,” Ren sighs, and pulls back just so he can mouth at the sweaty skin of Ryuji’s stomach instead. “I hope you don’t tell her how much curry I feed you guys.”</p><p>Mishima laughs without answering.</p><p>--</p><p>“<em>God</em>,” Ryuji groans, and Ren feels his leg tense against his own.</p><p>Mishima groans, and shifts his hips around a little bit, still holding Ren and Ryuji’s dicks together where they’re slowly entering him. There’s absolutely no come left in his dick, but the alarm clock blinking <em>5:56</em> against their nightstand, and this feels like a well needed finale.</p><p>Mishima shifts a little further down and Ren feels the tight heat of him around his head, the close press of Ryuji’s dick, and he moans. “Mishima, go slow,” he warns.</p><p>“I am, <em>hah</em>, I <em>am</em> going s-slow. It just feels so good when it’s both of you…” He bites down on his lip. “You guys move or I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Already?” Ryuji says in disbelief. Ren sees Mishima shoot a glare over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, <em>already</em>. <em>Somebody</em> ate me out until I was hard again, <em>Sakamoto</em>, so it’s been <em>already</em> for the past thirty minutes.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Ren bites out, when Mishima shifts a little lower still. “He pulled out the last name on you, ‘yuji.”</p><p>“You’re so prissy for a bottom,” Ryuji murmurs.</p><p>Mishima clicks his tongue. “I’m prissy <em>because</em> I’m a botto—<em>mm!</em>”</p><p>Mishima finally slides low enough that they’re both fit snugly inside, and Ren doesn’t <em>dare</em> move, afraid the tight press of Mishima’s insides is going to snap his dick of if he doesn’t wait. “Fuck,” he breathes, and when he glances back up, he can see Mishima breathing hard through an open mouth. Mishima says grinds his hips just barely, but it’s enough to have him and Ryuji sucking in two sharp breaths.</p><p>“Stop,” Ren groans, and meets the look Mishima throws his way. “Last one. I got it.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.” Mishima sighs.</p><p>Ren maneuvers him into laying face up against Ryuji’s chest, his hands planted by Ryuji’s hips on the bed. It’s fucking <em>tight</em>, and Ryuji’s dick keeps twitching against his, even if he’s just laying back with his eyes closed, looking like he’s desperately trying to keep a hold on his sanity.</p><p>Ren moves gently, rocks in and out of Mishima so slowly it would be torture if they weren’t already drained. Mishima is doing less screaming, voice hoarse from <em>however</em> many times he and Ryuji traded fucking him into overstimulation, and Ryuji tiredly reaches down and pulls Mishima’s thighs back with his hands. It feels like Ren is fucking them both at once, short sounds drawing out of Ryuji and Mishima on each push in, and he has to keep going slow, just so no one gets hurt.</p><p>“I love you,” Ryuji gasps, and he buries his face in Mishima’s hair. “I love you both so much.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Mishima whines, and his toes flex where they’re half in the air. “I love you guys too. I’m, o-oh fuck, I’m close. I love you.”</p><p>Ren leans between Mishima’s legs to kiss him on the edge of his jaw. “Love you,” he says gently, and lets an orgasm that feels more like a tide than a raging fire sweep through him, dick pulsing painfully inside of Mishima with nothing left to give. Mishima and Ryuji follow him over the edge, groaning together as Ren does his best to fuck them through it, before he sighs and tips forwards into his messy boyfriends and their gross sheets.</p><p>“Ugh,” Mishima says. “I need to shower.”</p><p>“You could not pay me to move,” Ryuji groans.</p><p>“Can we go to sleep now?” Ren asks, because he is, frankly exhausted. Warm with affection, and grossly sweaty, but more exhausted than he think he’s ever been. Metaverse exploring didn’t have jack shit on trying to fuck the life out of <em>two</em> boyfriends.</p><p>“Definitely,” Mishima sighs.</p><p>“Please,” Ryuji groans.</p><p>--</p><p>When Ren wakes up, it’s Sunday. Sunday’s are a lot different than Saturday’s, in that he wakes up to both of his boyfriends still in his house, wrapped in blankets and fighting over pillows in their sleep. There’s no practice, no lectures, no hurried breakfast and short, coffee flavored kisses. Ryuji just buries his face deeper into Ren’s neck when he shifts, and Mishima makes unhappy noises as he curls his arms tighter around Ren’s middle, and just as much as he was Saturday night, and Ren is in love.</p><p>He wonders who’s going to make breakfast, if they’ll sit and watch a recording of one of Mishima’s matches, if maybe he can get Ryuji to play him at Star Forneus, even if Ren always wins. Whatever, they’ve got a day ahead to work it out.</p><p>Hey, it’s a Sunday thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kinktober was a fucking journey this year and I didn't quite do every day but!!! I'll definitely post the rest over time. This was so much fun I can't wait for Kinktober 2021 (when I am not trying to write smutty anime fics and also balance college applications. Why the fuck did I think that was a good idea)</p><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/tobi_yos">Twitter</a>, or listen to me horny ramble on my <a href="https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns">NSFW Twitter</a>. I'm always down to talk also! Later gators!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>